


Domestic

by Rebldomakr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: The Dark Lord of Great Britain is a conqueror and his aim is the entire world. After a month away, his consort welcomes him home.





	

China was a particularly difficult nation to navigate. Its muggle version was collected, something Voldemort easily slipped into and took control with a few well-placed Imperius Curses, but its wizarding counterpart was divided into multiple kingdoms with separate allegiances and rivalries and dynasties. Some were easy to simple attack and take, others were annexed willingly, while the most powerful fought. It was a coming war, one soon after the Death Eaters had taken France. But having China would open new economic opportunities and far easier access to the rest of Asia. Japan, their eager ally, was happy to allow Death Eaters to station there and offered their own for the attack. In return, they asked only for some territory and a trade agreement to drawn up as soon as possible. Voldemort liked the Japanese and had no qualms with it. But China was _troublesome_. After spending an entire month away, personally leading his followers into battle, a stalemate occurred. He left Bellatrix Lestrange and her brother-in-law in charge and returned home.

Home was a sprawled castle built of grey stone, elegant marble, and granite surrounded by a thick forest. Home was where a hundred House Elves cooked meals and cleaned. Where his precious familiar, Nagini, spent her days hunting mammals in the forest and bathing in the sun in the gardens. Where his lovely consort and Horcrux waited for him to return.

Voldemort stepped out of the fireplace into the foyer, a large and elegant space. He noticed the chandelier was replaced.

"Tommy!" His consort appeared out of a hallway, light grey robes flowing like smoke around him. Harry Potter was a tall man, stuck in his youth by the Philosopher's Stone Voldemort had stolen long ago and fully immortalized by the small piece of his soul resting in his childhood glasses. "You're home!"

"What have I told you?" Voldemort questioned.

Harry ignored him, bouncing forward and wrapping his arms around the Dark Lord's neck. "I've missed you! It gets so boring around here and no one lets me leave when you're away, barely ever even to Hogwarts, they're so scared that something'll happen and that they'll be blamed! You really should be more lenient with your followers. They've been doing so well, haven't they?" He rambled.

"If I was lenient, they would be failures." Voldemort said, lightly kissing Harry's forehead. He placed his hands on the young man's hips, and felt his wast and sides carefully. "Love, you're thin." He remarked.

"Whenever I don't have fat you think I'm thin. I'm _lean_. There's a _difference_." Harry said. "You want me to be pudgy and soft!"

"You'll eat more, or I'll be taking away your brooms." Voldemort said. "You are my consort."

Harry rolled his eyes. He nuzzled Voldemort's cheek and ducked his head under the Dark Lord's chin, laying it on his chest and closing his eyes. "Yes, my Lord. I'm sorry, I just don't like eating so much. You know that. I feel so useless all the time here. All I do is play and eat, really. I mean sometimes I read, but reading is rather boring, and dueling is boring, too, since no one will actually duel with me." He complained.

"Have you been practicing what I've left you?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes." Harry said, humming and kissing the Dark Lord's neck. "I can cast all of them wordlessly, like you want. I still can't get the Killing Curse wandlessly, though. I can hardly cast any spells without my wand. And I was able to make the Nausea Potion! Snape said it was a bit too weak, but said I did better than some of his seventh years."

"Anything new at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked.

"The stables are finished. Hagrid is very happy. Still wants the dragon habitat, by the way, but we're running into a lot of troubles there. We're thinking Peruvian Vipertooths since they're smaller and easier to handle. In Romania they've bred some hybrids that are small, too, so I'm thinking about trying to get my hands on some of them for the school. And the centaurs have agreed to teach Astronomy and Divination to sixth and seventh years who've passed the O.W.L.'s with an O. Fenrir wants a school distillery but I told him no."

"A distillery?" Voldemort asked.

"He wants to make his own firewhiskey." Harry said. "I'm thinking about it. We do have funds leftover after building the House Quidditch Stadiums!"

"That reminds me, I've purchased us a home in Italy." Voldemort said. "Considering another in Spain, a beachfront. Would you like that?"

"Would be nice." Harry agreed. "When we will we go to Italy?"

"I'm thinking in the summer." Voldemort said. "This winter we'll be going to the Caribbean."

Harry pulled slightly away from the Dark Lord. "The Malfoy's sent us coffee! It gave me the jitters. I thought you'd like it. Remember me to tell the House Elves to make it for you in the morning." He said.

"Did you remember to order the Weasley's their Christmas gift?" Voldemort asked. "Last year, you forgot-"

"-and blamed you, whatever." Harry rolled his eyes. "I ordered Molly this beautiful tea set! And Arthur, I got him some muggle things. I don't know what I'm going to get Percy, though. Ron's getting him encyclopedias. I think he already has everything in book form, though. Maybe a year subscription to the Daily Prophet?"

"The Quidditch World Cup is next year. Why don't you give everyone tickets?" Voldemort said.

"Perfect! That way we can all sit together. Hermione says she's due in February, we should get a private box just in case." Harry said.

"She's pregnant?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes! Don't you remember? I promised her we'd be the godparents." Harry said.

"I don't remember." Voldemort said. "When did you tell me?"

"The day it happened!" Harry said. "Do you even listen to me?"

"Yes." Voldemort said. "Was it the day you were complaining about McGonagall?"

"You totally ignored me then, didn't you? You're making me feel like an annoying wife." Harry said.

"Annoying consort." Voldemort corrected.

"Shut up." Harry kissed the corner of the man's mouth. "Come on, let's have a late lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this AU because I really like the idea of a domestic, fluffy HP/LV with plenty of bits that feel like an 'old couple' cliche.


End file.
